Warner Bros. Family Entertainment
Background: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment was the family production arm of Warner Bros. Entertainment that was established in May 1993 under Time Warner Entertainment. It handles kids & family-oriented movies and TV shows, mostly animated, along with some live-action releases. However, after a string of box-office flops, the company scaled back their theatrical unit; their last theatrical release was 2009's Laura's Star and the Mysterious Dragon Nian. The company was still used to distribute kid-oriented TV programs and direct-to-videos until 2008. After 2009, family-oriented productions were moved back to the normal Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation names (and later, Warner Animation Group), whereas direct-to-video productions moved to Warner Premiere. 1st Logo (1989-1990) Nickname: "Happy Birthday Bugs!" Logo: On a dodger blue/denim gradient background, we see the Warner Bros. Cartoons concentric circles logo. A gold MGM-like ribbon is below it, with a golden-colored WB shield in the center. Bugs Bunny pops out of the circles and the ribbon "shines" with the "WB" transforming into "50". In script below it, "Happy Birthday Bugs" is written out in gold. Bugs then munches on his carrot. Trivia: This logo was used during Bugs Bunny's 50th anniversary. FX/SFX: The shining ribbon, the scriptwriting, the fading of "WB" to "50" in the shield. Music/Sounds: Just the sound of Bugs munching his carrot. However, on The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show, the end theme plays over it, with no carrot-munching sound. Availability: Could be seen on The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show special Happy Birthday, Bugs!: 50 Looney Years and other WB specials and tapes during 1989 through 1990, including Second Sight and Joe Versus the Volcano. This logo was actually used on the Lethal Weapon 1990 VHS release in place of the standard WB shield logo! (some prints do have the standard shield logo). Also, on Young Einstein, this logo appears right after the home video logo. (And as WB was in the midst of the Time Warner merger at this time, this may explain the LW/YE edits and why this logo has no Warner Communications or Time Warner byline.) Scare Factor: None. This logo is clean. 2nd Logo (June 25, 1993-August 11, 2001) Warner_Bros_Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1993).jpg| Vlcsnap-2013-05-20-00h54m35s147.png| Warner_Bros_Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1993;_Trailer_Variant).jpg| Warner_Bros_Family_Entertainment_Logo_(1997).jpg| Nicknames: "WB Shield & Bugs Bunny", "Bugs Bunny's Shield in the Sky" Logo: The WB shield is, as usual, posed against the sky, but this time with the banner reading "FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT". The byline "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" fades in under the logo as Bugs Bunny (in a tuxedo) steps to the left from under the shield, does a Vanna White-like pose, and puts his hand on the banner. The banner shines, and Bugs keeps his hand on it as he leans, brandishes a carrot and takes a bite on it. Variants: * Some movies like Dennis the Menace, George Balanchine's The Nutcracker, Thumbelina, and A Troll in Central Park (the latter two titles are now both owned by 20th Century Fox), as well as the original VHS release of Free Willy, have a variant where the shield has no banner at first. Then Bugs leans over the shield, puts a hoop-like, wordless banner around it, and spins it around. Then the byline fades in, and the ribbon stops, revealing the inscribed words above. The logo continues per se. Plus, the shield is unusually smaller, naturally making the byline look a bit bigger. Edited renditions of this variant have been seen on some trailers and ad spots. * An abridged version was used to open TV series in the '90s (the logo forming with Bugs Bunny already doing his usual routine along with the shining ribbon). * A version without Bugs Bunny is seen at the end of the 1995 Looney Tunes short Carrotblanca, with the "That's all Folks!" script written on top of it. The shield opens with Tweety inside of it, saying "That's all Folks!" and laughing (in his Usmarte impression), the shield closes, and then "A WARNER BROS. CARTOON" appears on the bottom-right corner. The shield, in this case, is noticeably hand-drawn. * There is also a noticeably digitally remastered version with no shining ribbon, which was used from 1999 to 2001. Plus, the ribbon's shadow is not there and the byline is in a different typeface. * A videotaped variant of the logo appears on The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show in the late '90s. FX/SFX: The animation sequence with Bugs and the ribbon. Music/Sounds: A more majestic re-arrangement of "Merrily We Roll Along" (composed by Richard Stone), plus the sound of Bugs chomping on his carrot. Music/Sounds Variants: * In 1993, an abridged version of "Merrily We Roll Along", the song that was famous on Merrie Melodies WB cartoons, was used on season 2 of Merrie Melodies (the Fox Kids version), That's Warner Bros.! (later The Bugs n' Daffy Show), a few 1993 episodes of Taz-Mania and Batman: The Animated Series, the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special", and a Hub Network rerun of the season 1 episode "Tiny Toons Music Television", as well as Cartoon Network airings of the Looney Tunes cartoon Devil May Hare. * Nearly every other show with the abridged variant used a 4-note fanfare taken from the end of the Animaniacs theme song ("Those are the facts!"), with the normal carrot crunching sound effect. * On the short-lived WB cartoon Road Rovers, an electric guitar riff that sounds very little like the Road Rovers theme song plays over this logo. * On Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, the 1993 music is in a little heavy reverb and the crunching sound is different. * On Black Beauty (1994), this logo is completely silent. * The show's end theme played over it on 1993-2000 episodes of The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show. * On Cartoon Network reruns of a 1994 remastered Looney Tunes short Chariots of Fur, this logo appeared with appears to sound like a combination of the abridged "Merrily We Roll Along" music from this logo and a slightly modified version of the music from the 1984 Warner Bros. Pictures logo. *A full unmatted variant exists. Availability: Common. Can be seen in front of various WB Family movies of the '90s such as the first three Free Willy films, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Black Beauty, Richie Rich, Space Jam, and Cats Don't Dance, among others. The short version can be seen in front of Animaniacs, Pinky & the Brain, and Freakazoid! (it remains intact on those shows' DVDs), Superman: The Animated Series, and the first season of Static Shock, as well as the ill-fated Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain. The version with the rare fanfare was seen on Taz-Mania on AOL's In2TV and on DVD. The 1999-2001 version was seen on Batman Beyond, Histeria!, Detention, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, and the first season of The Zeta Project. It was also seen on the final years of The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (after the end credits) on ABC. The logo with the electric guitar riff tune is intact on Road Rovers on DVD. The short 1993 version was also seen at the beginning of The New Batman/Superman Adventures from 1997 as well as the short-lived The Adventures of Batman & Robin (a.k.a. season 2 of Batman: The Animated Series) from 1994. A physical, silver colored version of the print logo can also be found on Warner Bros. Editions of the Chevrolet Venture minivan from 2000-2003, affixed to the driver and passenger-side swing doors, and above the liftgate handle on the rear of the car, while a colored sticker version was affixed to the LCD display on the in-car VHS/DVD player. It was also seen on international prints of the third NeverEnding Story movie. Although the next logo was introduced in 1998, this logo was still used until Time Warner was purchased by America Online in 2001. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (March 20, 1998-September 24, 2009) WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_75_YEARS_1998_WIDESCREEN_LOGO.png| WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1998_LOGO_VERSION_1.jpg| Warner_Bros._Family_Entertainment_(1999).png| 4_wb.jpg| Nicknames: "WB Shield & Bugs Bunny II", "CGI WB Shield", "Bugs Bunny's Shield in the Sky II", "Bugs Bunny's CGI Shield in the Sky" Logo: Nearly the same as the current Warner Bros. Pictures logo, the only differences are that the shield banner reads "FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT" instead of "WARNER BROS. PICTURES", and Bugs steps to the left from under the shield, doing the same pose and animation from the previous logo. The Warner byline fades in below. Bylines: * March 20, 1998-2001: "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" * February 2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" * 2003-March 22, 2008: (Bylineless) * 2004-September 24, 2009: "A Time Warner Company" Variants: * Like the last logo, an abridged version is featured at the beginning of shows starting in 2001. * For a short period after AOL Time Warner was reverted back to Time Warner, the logo went without a byline. * The "75 Years" logo (see this page for more on the variant description from this era) is seen only on U.S. prints of A Rat's Tale, Quest for Camelot and Dennis the Menace Strikes Again, as well as the trailer for The King and I, but it's a lot like the regular logo. The difference is that the cloud background is darker and the text and the shield are in a brownish-gold color. * Another shortened version of this logo, this time starting with the shield zooming out, began usage from around 2001-2002 to 2008. * A version without Bugs Bunny also exists, but is mostly used as a corporate logo. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI. Same with Bugs' animation. Music/Sounds: Starts with the wind chime effect from the 75 Years logo of the era, then segues into a re-orchestrated version of the theme from the 2nd logo. The abridged logo uses the Animaniacs music from the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * On U.S. prints of A Rat's Tale and Quest for Camelot, the logo is completely silent. * Sometimes, when the long version is plastering the previous logo, there are no wind chimes at the start, followed by the 1993 music. * On the DVD and digital HD versions of The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, the long version of this logo is seen, starting off silent, and then when the shield begins zooming out, the original opening music heard during the \\' logo plays underneath. Availability: The long version doesn't pop up that often. It debuted on Quest for Camelot, and it was last seen on The King and I, released on March 19, 1999, and was also unfortunately used to plaster the \\' logo on the DVD releases of The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (with wind chimes) and The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, as well as to plaster the Paramount logo (and other former post-1972 Warner logos, including the previous logo) on Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. After 1999, theatrical movies began using any of the current Warner-related logos. However, the short version was be seen frequently in front of various WB Animation shows such as What's New, Scooby-Doo? (and its spin-off Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!), Baby Looney Tunes, Xiaolin Showdown, The Batman, Loonatics Unleashed, Static Shock, and Tom and Jerry Tales among others. The short version starting with the shield zooming out can be seen on various Scooby-Doo, Looney Tunes, and Tom and Jerry DTV movies. From 2008-2012, the Warner Premiere logo replaced the Family Entertainment logo on the DTV movies, while Warner Bros. Animation has replaced the long-running WBFE logo with their own for the first time since 1991, although the direct-to-video movies Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (released on August 24, 2010), Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (released on August 23, 2011), Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (released on September 6, 2011) and Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (released on October 2, 2012), along with Blu-ray reissues of WBFE's back-catalog have the 1993 print logo on their back covers. The logo can be spotted on many European animated features released by Warner Bros., such as The Little Polar Bear and Laura's Star. Also seen on the trailers and TV spots for My Dog Skip and The Iron Giant, as well as the trailer for the 1999 VHS release of The Wizard of Oz (although the actual films respectively use the standard Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logos instead). Scare Factor: None, though it may be annoying to people who prefer the previous or older WB logos. Other Category:Family and Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Media Category:Warner Bros. Animation